Spike WANTED
by AnimeManIV
Summary: Spike meets a different, angrier side to Edward. COMPLETE
1. Prologue

Disclaimer - I don't own and I am not affiliated with Cowboy Bebop, or any of its creators.  
  
Prologue  
  
The following story takes place before the movie and definitely before the death of Spike, and the leaving of Ed and Ein.  
  
The Scene- The Bebop The People- Spike, Ed, Jet, and Ein. Faye is out getting the food supply for the next couple of months.  
  
Ed is sprawled out on the couch moaning.  
  
"Ed is hungry." Spike, who's watching Big Shot, tells Ed to shut up for the fiftieth time.  
"Faye will be back in a few minutes. She left over three hours ago. She should of already gotten the freaking food, and we should hear her bitching any minute now." Ed looks at Spike.  
"Why is Spi-Spi mean to Faye?" Spike looks up from Big Shot and says,  
  
"No one is purposefully mean to Faye. Everyone just wishes she would go away. Right Ein?" Ein runs out from his hiding spot under the couch and barks in response. "See, even Ein dislikes Faye, and the only reason you like her is because you're a girl. When you grow up you'll be just like her." \  
Ed retaliates "No, Ed's already like Faye." Spike raises an eyebrow.  
"Other than your gender, no physical or mental traits of yours are the same as Faye's."  
"Ed has those!" Ed points to something on one of Spike's questionable magazines sticking out from under the couch that has been uncovered thanks to Ein.  
"Oh come on. Your flatter than a can of coke on a hot summer day in Oklahoma!"  
"Nuh-uh!"  
"Ya-huh!"  
"Nuh-uh!"  
"Ya-huh!" Jet walks out from the kitchen wearing his apron.  
"Will you two be quiet! I was actually going to add some beef to the Bell Peppers and Beef when Faye got here, but you two started yelling at each other. Now no beef for you!  
Ed groans, "Nooooooooo."  
Ein Whimpers.  
Spike Curses, " Damn it!"  
Ed looks at Spike "Now look what you did!"  
"What I did? You're the one who wouldn't stop complaining!"  
"Your making Ed mad!!" Ed storms off of the ship with her scooter.  
"Thank God" grumbles Spike. 


	2. Big Shot Tells All

Disclaimer - I don't own and I am not affiliated with Cowboy Bebop, or any of its creators.  
  
Chapter 1- Big Shot Tells All.  
  
The Scene- The Bebop The People- Spike, Ein, Jet, Faye. Ed still hasn't returned. It's been one hour.  
  
Spike and Faye are watching a Big Shot rerun marathon. Without notice, a live shot from the Big Shot studio appears.  
Punch shows up and says "Howdy folks! Big Shot has a brand new bounty  
hot of the press!"  
"Who Punch, Who?!" exclaims Judy.  
"Well it's a fellow bounty hunter named Spike Spiegel! He's wanted by the police for child molestation!" Spike chokes on his bell peppers. Faye looks at Spike in disgust. Ein growls at Spike. Jet doesn't hear, he's too busy clipping his trees.  
"What the hell did you do Spike!?" Faye Shouts.  
"Nothing!!" Big Shot continues.  
"This cowpoke was pointed out by a girl at the age of 14. She walked into the police department crying. Poor little girl. The bounty is a whopping W 10,000,000!"  
"I wish I could just hurt that evil, evil man!" says Judy. Spike looked in horror at the little hologram screen.  
"I didn't do anything. I swear it. "  
"I can't believe you Spike. I can't believe you could do anything like that." Spike thinks about the fight from earlier.  
"EEEEEEEEEED! It was ED! She told the police I did that to her to get back at me for yelling at her! That little.." Faye walks to the hanger and get her handcuffs from the Redtail. She returns and stands behind Spike.  
"Spike, I'm sorry"  
"Sorry for wha-..." Faye interrupted him with a chop to the neck,  
rendering Spike unconscious.  
"Sorry for the fact that 10 million woolongs would do me and Jet some good right now." She handcuffs him and drags him to her Redtail. She flies off for the Police Station. 


	3. The Big Chase Scene

Disclaimer- I do not own (and I am not affiliated with the creators of) Cowboy Bebop.  
  
Chapter 2- The Big Chase Scene  
  
The Scene: Police Station The People: Spike and lots of cops.  
  
Spike awakens in a holding cell. He realizes where he is and reaches into his pocket for his cigarettes, pulls out his pack, and opens it only to find a note instead of his cigarettes. It reads: "Had to borrow some cigs. Sorry for locking you up. Faye."  
"Oh Great." A cop walks into Spike's cell.  
"Your finally awake. Stand up."  
Spike does as he's told. "Put your hands behind your back." The cop places handcuffs on Spike's wrists. The cop looks directly into Spike's eyes. "Listen you little perverse freak. I hate people like you. And I have always wanted to do this to one of you disgusting creatures." The cop pulls his arm back and punches Spike in the jaw. Spike doesn't flinch as the punch hits his jaw. He looks the cop in the eyes.  
"And I've always wanted to do this to one of you disgusting creatures." Spike swiftly lifts his knee into the policeman's testicles. The cop falls to the ground in agonizing pain. Spike bends down, picks up the handcuff keys with his mouth from the officer's desk outside the cell. He tosses them back and catches them with his hands. He frees himself and bursts into the front of the station. Many police officers spot him and run towards him. Spike goes Bruce Lee on all of them, knocking every single one of them out. Spike runs out the door and into a city. It just came to him. He has no idea which city he is in. They landed at the capital of the planet, but this place was too small to be the capital. Many people recognized him from the local news. People whisper to each other has he walks by.  
"That pervert."  
"Call the cops..." Eventually people actually begin to follow him. Then they run after him. Spike looks back and sees the mob he has attracted. He runs down the sidewalk, cars pulling out in front of him, attempting to either run him over or stop him. Spike jumps over all of them and ends up at a dead end. The only thing in front of him is a man-made cliff with deep ocean waters swirling beneath. He looks at the mob, and back at the water. "Whatever happens, happens." Spike leaps, and plunges into the sea.  
  
The Scene: Bebop  
The People: Jet, Ein, Ed(returned 15 minutes after Faye left with  
Spike), and Faye(just returned)  
  
Faye walks in from the hanger. She sees Ed playing with Ein like  
nothing had happened.  
"Oh, hi Faye Faye!. Where's Spike person?"  
"He's in jail."  
"What!?, why?" Faye looks at Ed like she has grown into a 50-foot monster.  
"He went to jail because everybody believed what you said."  
"Ed didn't know that Spike-person would go to jail? Ed thought would cops would get Spike person, beat him up for what he did and just leave him outside. Not take him to jail.  
"Molestation is a crime, Ed."  
"Ed didn't tell the cops that he molested Ed. I said that he was yelling at me. Then they asked if Ed was touched, and I told them that Ed was touched a lot. Ein touches me all the time! But the rude police-people interrupted me and ran into a back room and Ed left because Ed was bored."  
Faye's eyebrow twitches. "Oh... so you and the cops had a misunderstanding. I see. Well... um... Ahhh Damn." 


	4. Spike's Own Personal Hell

I do not own, and I am not affiliate with the makers of, Cowboy Bebop.  
  
The Scene- The Sea.  
  
The People- A very pissed off Spike.  
  
Spike swims through the cold waters, hoping to reach the docked Bebop. "That pint-sized bitch... I can't believe she would do something like this... I wasn't that mean to her. Was I. Man, all this swimming is really hurting my legs." Spike looks down to see an octopus clinging to his leg, and many other fish nibbling at his cut foot. "HOLY CRAP! Get OFF!" Spike shakes is leg wildly. He cries... "Why Edward.... WHY!  
  
The Scene- Bebop  
  
The People- Ed, Ein, Faye, and the now clued in Jet.  
  
` "Geeze Ed... I can't believe you did that. It is kinda funny though." Jet breaks out into laughter... for the fifth time. Faye laughed with him for the first two times, but now she's all laughed out.  
  
"Okay... we got our reward, now we need to find Spike," said Faye.  
  
" Well... where'd you leave him?"  
  
"The police station in Little Tokyo. But knowing Spike, he's already out."  
  
"True... So We'll have to split up. Faye, you search the city, and I'll search the water using the Hammerhead. Ed, you keep Ein company here, okay?" Ed looks up from her computer and acknowledges him. "Alright". Jet gets some stuff together, and takes off, Faye not far behind.  
  
She thinks to herself , "I hope we get to him before the cops do"  
  
The Scene- The Sea  
  
The People- A still very pissed off Spike.  
  
Spike sees the Bebop in the distance. He uses his last ounces of energy to finally reach the side of the ship, and climb to the deck. "Thank God...." He passes out. Half an hour later he wakes up. He walks inside the ship, and sees Ed playing on the Net. He goes to the workshop, grabs one of his guns, and creeps behind Ed. He shoots the gun right above her head and through the hologram computer screen. Ed screams, grabs Ein and runs. She doesn't even know it's Spike that's after her. She hides in the lavatory and trembles. Spike, who's voice is horse from screaming, speaks to Ed "Come out from hiding you little brat!"  
  
"Who are you, you evil person!! Ed won't come out unless it's safe!!" Spike opens the lavatory door and spots Ed.  
  
"Come here" He approaches Ed, ready to strangle her, and Ed gets up and bites Spike in the leg.  
  
"AHH, SON OF A" Spike holds his leg as he limps after Ed.  
  
"Spi-Spi is mean to ED! So Ed has to be mean to Spi-Spi!" Ed throws Ein's dog dish at Spike's head. It barely misses him. Spike fires many bullets, all missing completely. Ein jumps on Spike's head and places something in his hair.  
  
"AHHH... EIN!!!" Spike tosses the dog off, not knowing what he was doing up there. Ed jumps to her computer and presses a button. Spike is zapped and fall to the ground, twitching. He gets back up, and lunges toward Ed. Ed presses the same button. Spike once again falls to the ground.Spike gets up and aims his gun at Ed's computer. She presses and holds the zap button. Spike goes into convulsions and foams at the mouth. He passes out on the floor.  
  
Ed looks at Spike and says "Be careful Spi-Spi, electricity can be hazardous to one's heath, especially when applied to one's noggin!" She laughs a playful laugh and plays digital chess on her computer. 


	5. Let The Truth Be Told

I do not own, and I am not affiliated with the makers of, Cowboy Bebop.  
  
Let The Truth Be Told  
  
The Scene- The Bebop  
  
The People- Ed, Ein, Faye, Jet, and (although unconscious) Spike.  
  
Jet and Faye arrive on the Bebop. They, walk into the living area to find Spike nearly dead on the floor, still twitching. Faye noticed that oddly enough, Spike's head was connected to Ed's computer. ((A/N: This would be a good time for Faye to say something like, "You go Girl" and snap her fingers. But that would be way out of character for Faye.)) Faye stared at Ed, and asked a question I'm sure all of you would ask if you were her.  
  
"What in the freaking Hell happened here!?" Ed looked up from her PC, still playing Chess, and smiled.  
  
"Spike was mean to Ed, and Ed struck back!" She then proceeds to hum the Star Wars theme. Jet was staring at his partner, whom he'd never seen twitching and foaming at the mouth.  
  
"Ed... Did you kill Spike?"  
  
"Nope, Spi-Spi will be just fine. As long as he doesn't try to kill Ed that is. Ed doesn't like to be shot at," replied innocent Edward.  
  
"Ah, Christ. How long until Spike wakes up?" asked Jet.  
  
"About 10 minutes," answered Ed. Jet went to his Bonsai room to think for a minute. He wondered why Spike would been shot at Edward. Then, it came to him. Spike didn't know that there was a mis-understanding at the police station. He knew he had to get Spike and Ed to be friends again. Meanwhile, Faye had already departed for the puppies. She wanted to convert her many woolongs into many more woolongs. But, she ends up wasting it all when it could be useful toward something other than Instant Ramen. Spike awakens and peers around. Ed had left for her room, so she could spend some quality time with Ein, without being disturbed by Spike. Spike stood, rubbing his head, and approached Jet's bonsai room.  
  
"Jet, you in there?" Spike shouted. He looked in, and sure enough Jet had fallen asleep at the trees. Spike was alone, now. He needed someone to talk to, but didn't want to ruin Jet's peaceful nap. Screw it... he thought. Spike shook Jet awake, and Jet blinked a few times. He looked into Spike's eyes and said the name of his lost love of Ganymede. Jet leaned in and came this *holds fingers up* THIS CLOSE to kissing Spike. Spike jumped back and punched the living crap out of Jet. This got Jet's attention, and he looked about.  
"What.... huh... wh-... Spike? Oh, yeah, Spike. I had this horrible dream that you and I almost... Oh, never mind. Anyway, are you okay. Ed told us what had happened. Ed didn't really tell the cops that you... you know. Instead, they misinterpreted her. It's a shame really. We got lots of money now, though. We should do this more often. We could be rich!"  
  
"Yeah, sure Jet. I'm not gonna fight my way out of jail for only so much money. It's simply not worth it."  
  
"Spoil sport. Why don't we go talk to Ed? You need to apologize to her." Jet said, fatherly.  
  
"And why the hell should I?! She's the one that put me in jail. She should apologize to me!" He points to himself, as though he were a sibling of Ed, avoiding humiliation. ((A/N: One big happy family, eh? Jet's the divorced dad, Spike's a big baby, Faye is the spoiled brat, and Ed is just... Ed still.)) 


	6. Huh!

I do not own, and I am not affiliated with the makers of, Cowboy Bebop.  
  
Huh?!  
  
The Scene- The Bebop  
  
The People- Ed, Ein, Jet, and Spike.  
  
Spike hates it that Jet is actually right, and he should apologize to Ed. That's why his conscious forced him to go visit Ed. He was walking down the hall, toward Ed's room. He opened the door without knocking, and Ed screamed with surprise.  
  
"Ahhh! What do you want, Spi-Spi?" Ed asked, slightly annoyed. This was a first for Edward.  
  
"I came to talk to you. Is that okay?" Spike said, as calmly as possible.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Ed, I'm sorry for what I did. I know now that you didn't tell the cops you did that. I shouldn't of tried to kill you." Spike said sincerely.  
  
"Ed forgives Spi-Spi. But on one condition..."  
  
"What's that, Edward?"  
  
"That you..." Ed then proceeded to grow. Not just a little bit, but a lot! She grew an entire foot taller than Spike, and she sprouted claws and fangs. Her eyes glowed red. "DIE!!!!" She screamed the final word of her sentence at him.  
  
"HOLY CRAP!" screamed the startled Spike. He took off like the wind, and jumped into the bonsai room. "Jet! Ed is trying to kill me!!" Jet looked up from his bonsai trees, his eyes also glowing red.  
  
"Sorry, partner. I'm afraid I can't help you. I can help you do one thing though... and that's DIE!" Jet began to chase Spike, along with Edward! Ein's eyes glowed red as well, and when the dog barked, it sounded strangely like the word "die". Spike ran into the hangar, and found Faye getting out of her Redtail.  
  
"Faye! You have to save me!" Faye looked at him.  
  
"No, Spike, You gonna have to...  
  
"Let me guess, Die?"  
"How did you know?" Faye asked as her eyes began to glow red.  
  
"Because, this is a really repetitive dream. It's hard not to guess that." Spike said conclusively.  
  
"Dammit! That's not fair! Now it's no fun to try and kill you!" Jet said, depressed. Ed, obviously didn't care as she proceeded to chomp Spike's head off. Spike immediately woke up, in a cold sweat.  
  
"What the hell was that?!" Spike looked around from his spot on the yellow couch. He saw Ed at her computer. He went to feel his forehead, and an electrode in his hair. Ed saw Spike wake up.  
  
"Was that scary, Spi-Spi?"  
  
"Hell Yes!!" Spike shouted.  
  
"Good. Did you learn your lesson?" Ed asked.  
  
"Lesson? You made the dream?" Faye walked in, to see Spike had finally awoken. She wished she hadn't spent all her money.  
  
"So you're finally awake?" Faye inquired.  
  
"Yeah... I'm sorry, Ed. For what I did."  
  
"It's okay Spi-Spi," Ed said forgivingly. It was then that Spike had a new found respect for Ed. He felt bad. He sort of felt as if Ed was his own daughter. But then Ed left to live with her real father. Spike was heartbroken, but he knows it was for the best, and he eventually got over it.  
  
END 


End file.
